Ma propre loi
by Lovely Traum
Summary: Bella est une fille forte. Elle traverse de grands changements: elle quitte sa maison, se marie, puis tombe enceinte... et doit affronter des dilemmes, sa nouvelle famille et son passé, ses angoisses et finalement, lutter pour faire respecter son choix. Car, bon sang, elle fait sa propre loi!
1. Sur une fiancée

L'histoire d'une Bella forte qui prend le pouvoir et sauve ceux qu'elle aime.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: SUR UNE FIANCÉE**

C'était le noir dans ma chambre. Le bruit de nos respirations agitées, et de mon cœur emballé défiaient impétueusement le silence, mais pas assez fort pour que Charlie interrompe les rencontres étincelantes de ma peau douce chauffée à blanc avec la sienne, pierre dure et si irrésistible au toucher...

\- Bella, tu me rends fou...

Je laissai échapper un rire. J'adorais qu'il avoue cela: c'était vrai dans les deux sens, mais je voyais combien de pouvoir j'avais sur lui... et c'était bien de se sentir puissante. J'augmentais le rythme des caresses, jouissant de nous deux jouissances, visant le climax tant attendu.

\- Bella, Bella, pas si vite, mon amour...

Il commença à se retirer. Non! Je voulais qu'il me pénètre, bon sang!

Je savais que ca lui coutait des efforts titanesques, mais je désirais ardemment qu'il oublie ses peurs, qu'il me fasse l'amour jusqu'au bout... Et j'avais le pouvoir!

Rapidement, je m'emparais de son membre et le fis prisonnier entre mes mains, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Mon sourire scintilla dans la nuit. C'était le moment.

\- Edward, Edward, fais-moi un enfant!- , j'exigeai sous des airs de supplication.

Il se figea à l'instant. Confuse, je sentis l'air sortir de ses poumons en un jet violent. Aïe. Je l'avais blessé. Merde!

Je le lâchai, et reculai pou entourer son cou de mes bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

\- Ce n'est rien Bella...

Ah non! Il n'allait pas faire sa chochotte. Pas question, J'avais quelques secondes pour lui sortir les mots de la bouche avant qu'il ne mette son masque torturé. Alors autant utiliser mon pouvoir à fond.

\- Dis-le-moi.- j'ordonnai, sérieuse. Malgré son envie de m'épargner sa douleur, il voulait quand-même faire un monologue, et je l'entrainai dans son envie lyrique, l'incitant à céder...à ma requête.

Il prit de l'air et commença:

\- Sérieux, un bébé? Tu sais que je ne peux pas... Tu as vu Rosalie et Esmé, je ne suis pas, je ne serais jamais capable de te faire un enfant...

Oh. C'était cela. J'avouais que c'était un mauvais coup, et je n'avais pas réfléchi... mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se culpabilise: je n'étais pas entrain de lui reprocher son infertilité.

\- Allez, ce n'est que ca? Je le sais bien! Et ce n'est pas un bébé que je désire en ce moment...- je sentis le sang chauffer mes joues.

Il le sentit aussi, car il les caressa de la pointe de ses doigts.

\- évidemment... Mais un jour ce sera ton plus grand désir. Et je ne pourrai pas le satisfaire. C'est encore une partie d'humanité, une partie de toi que je t'enlève... je suis un misérable...- et il commença a pleurer sans larmes.

Non! Non, non nooon! Ne pleure pas, mon ange!

\- Non, Edward, écoute bien. Pas toutes les femmes ne veulent être mères: moi, je veux être avec toi. Tu as compris ca?

\- Mais si un jour...

\- Alors on adoptera. Je croyais que c'était clair.

\- C'est juste que... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer...

\- QUOI?- je fis, un peu fort. Les ronflements de Charlie titubèrent, puis reprirent. Je soufflais.

Edward me pris par la taille et étendit ses mains sur mon ventre nu. Je tremblais de froid et d'excitation.

\- Un bébé, Bella. Un bébé ici... un mélange de toi et de moi... une petite Bella tout sourires, avec des yeux chocolat et un sourire étoilé... Le fruit de notre amour dans ton ventre... Le sentir bouger, lui parler, la voir grandir... L'aimer d'un amour qui rivaliserait avec le notre...

Je sentais sa peau conte la mienne, la façon dont il caressait mon ventre, comme si, comme si quelque chose de magique et précieux pouvait en sortir... mais non, ma tête explosait, je ne comprenais pas COMMMENT AVAIT-IL PU PENSER CE QU'IL PENSAIT! On avait déjà dit pas de bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Depuis quand IL voulait avoir un enfant?

Mais pauvre conne, ne vois-tu pas que ton mec a presque cent ans! Cent ans à observer les familles heureuses, à se languir de sa famille perdue, à lire dans les pensées d'Esmé et de Rosalie... et de chaque mère humaine dans son chemin...

" _J'étais le genre d'homme qui, des qu'il aurait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, aurait tout fait pour obtenir sa main..._ "

...ET bien sur, former une famille.

S'il me harassait avec mon humanité volée, c'était qu'il connaissait les souffrances par propre expérience...

Et je considérais à ce moment là comment je pourrais faire pour satisfaire son désir. Mais j'avais beau le retourner dans ma tête, le seul moyen serait de porter l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre... et pas question. Je voulais de lui et lui seul dans mon ventre, pas un autre... et puis, je n'étais pas prête pour un enfant. J'étais jeune et je voulais vivre ma jeunesse. L'adoption, le moment venu, semblait la meilleure solution. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire mieux.

\- Bella, ma douce Bella, que penses-tu?

L'attention d'Edward se fixa sur mon visage pensif, et j'eus peur de trahir mes pensées comme d'habitude. Je fermai les yeux.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota de sa voix gelée qui m'enflammait:

\- Mon cœur pleure de te voir triste, ma Belle, je ne veux pas te priver de la maternité...

\- Edward, mon amour- déclarais-je - Je suis mille fois désolée de te faire de la peine, car moi non plus je ne peux te donner un enfant, mais je ne veux que toi dans moi, et je suis sure que tu arriveras à aimer un enfant adopté autant que s'il était de ton propre sang! Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête. J'espère que tu pourras le comprendre... Il y a une grande différence d'âge entre nous, et pour la surmonter, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices... Moi je t'ai choisi par dessus tout ce que ma vie humaine me promet. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner un enfant, Edward, mais sache que je ne suis pas désolée de ne pas être mère.

Il s'assit en face de moi et me toisa, dans le plus grand sérieux. Ses yeux étaient liquides: de la lave dorée qui pleurait dans son âme.

C'était une tristesse ancienne, et qu'il porterait le reste de son existence. Oh, combien je désirais la changer en joie.

Une larme traitresse s'échappa de mon œil droit. Je suffoquais par le nœud serré de ma gorge; je pris de l'air, et un sanglot s'en échappa. Vite, je cachai le visage entre les mains.

Mais il les prit entre les siennes et, m'enveloppant de ses bras (il rayonnait, je pouvais le sentir partout autour de moi), m'embrassa et dit d'une voix douce-amère:

\- Je ne te mérite pas.


	2. Sur une mariée

**CHAPITRE 2: SUR UNE MARIÉE**

Le soir tombait sur la jungle de l'Ile Esmé. Le ciel, d'un bleu pur le jour, se décomposait à présent en toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je pensais ce qu'il m'arrivait souvent de penser en contemplant mon époux: que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ce spectacle. Depuis des jours et des jours je le contemplais. Je ne les comptais pas : j'étais trop heureuse. Enfin, sauf pour…

Je laissai échapper un soupir, et sentis un courant d'air passer. En moins de deux secondes, Edward était auprès de moi.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur ?

\- Je vais bien. Je te fais juste la gueule, Edward. Tu devrais avoir compris.

\- Mais ma précieuse, ma toute belle….

\- Tu sais ce que je veux….

Et ceci dit, je me lançai du haut de la petite cascade que nous étions allés visiter.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !

SPLASH !

Splash !

Il me rejoignit dans l'eau fraîche et rit avec moi suite à cet élan d'adrénaline. Je sentis la joie flotter entre nous deux, comme l'eau, et criai de joie.

\- Ouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Il me prit dans ses bras. J'en avais envie… mais je me détachai et nageai loin de lui. Il me poursuivit tel un requin et nous jouâmes ainsi jusques au soir, sur la piscine naturelle et cristalline que formait la petite cascade du clair de la jungle.

Lorsque la lumière ne fût plus qu'un mince rayon de lune, il m'invita à sortir.

\- Ma reine, que dirais-tu si on rentre maintenant?

Son sexy torse d'ivoire brillait dans le noir. C'était d'une beauté telle que je fus saisie: ma respiration devint incontrôlable, et la chaleur envahit chacun de mes pores. D'entre mes jambes, un flux chaud descendit.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai grand besoin d'un lit.- répondis-je en soupirant, d'une voix que j'espérais sensuelle.

\- Veux-tu que je te porte ?

Mes soupirs seraient-ils passés pour de la fatigue, ou bien Edward essayait-il de me faire oublier mon envie? Il voulait que je sois épuisée pour que je ne puisse pas faire l'amour, car il avait peur de me blesser et me tuer en le faisant. Je savais que c'était possible (et l'angoisse sartrienne était là), mais je luis faisais confiance. Et il devait apprendre à le faire aussi.

Je refusai de me laisser porter, alors nous marchâmes main dans la main. J'avais encore de l'énergie et je ne voulais pas perdre une miette de cette nuit musicale dans la jungle.

\- On est arrivés.

\- Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh oui. Et toi ?

\- Bien sûr…mais tu peux faire mieux, tu sais.

Il rit et ouvrit la porte du manoir insulaire.

Nous avançâmes, entrâmes dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais bien quoi…

\- Bella !- il feignit la surprise, et je ris.

\- Ben… une omelette alors.

Il me souffla un bisou alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Ah ! Quelle journée merveilleuse ! J'utilisai les toilettes, puis me douchai en vitesse, question d'être propre et de sentir les freesias et me changeai… Alice avait sélectionné la mode la plus sexy et provocatrice en lingerie. J'avais peu d'espoir, mais, en ma faveur, mon époux n'avait jamais caché son penchant pour mon corps… Alors je m'habillai en rouge. Oui ! Un rouge écarlate, éclatant, bretelles fines, soie scintillante… Mes formes n'étaient pas trop généreuses en ce moment, avec tout ce sport, alors je décidai de manger un peu de féculant…

\- Edward, je peux avoir du pain pour l'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr, ma belle ! Ce que tu voudras!

… et j'enfilai avec précaution la petite lingerie. Je déglutis et affrontai mon image dans le miroir. J'étais incroyable. Méconnaissable. Belle, et tellement sensuelle que je reculai quelques pas. « Concentre-toi ». « Elle, c'est toi, maintenant. » Je maquillai mes yeux et mis du rouge sur mes lèvres. Pour la rougeur aux joues, je savais que je l'aurai de toute façon… Un fumet délicieux me reçut lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé.

\- Wow, euh…jeu…mmm…Bé…llaaa…

Mon vampire était bouche-bée et ne trouvait plus ses mots! Fantastique ! Avec un élan de fierté, je m'approchai de lui.

\- Tu es… incroyablement belle…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Euh, je…

\- Merci…

Je pris possession de la chaise de la cuisine, et il me tendit un plat avec une omelette énorme et trois tranches de pain. Parfait : j'avais un trou noir dans l'estomac !

\- Mmm…c'est délicieux, mon amour…- je me délectais en dévorant la nourriture.

Il sourit, toujours sans détourner son regard de mon corps. Quelle agréable vue…

Je finis le plat et ressentis une vague d'assoupissement. Trop marché, trop mangé, trop tôt levée… Mais je devais lutter. Dormir était hors de question.

\- Viens, ma chérie. Viens dans mes bras.- m'appela Edward de sa voix veloutée.

Une seconde après, je me levai et glissai sur le carrelage, me propulsant sur son torse de granit.

\- J'y suis.- fis-je, coquette.

\- Ah, ma Bella !

Et j'attaquai ses lèvres, comme j'avais attaqué la nourriture juste avant.

\- Mon Edward… le plus bel homme sur la Terre… le plus gentil… et intelligent…et courageux … et généreux… celui qui m'aime le plus…- soufflai-je entre les baisers – tu me donneras ce que je veux…

Mes mains affamées ne laissaient aucune parcelle de peau sans leur contact. Lentement, elles entamèrent ses bermudas.

\- Ma Bella, qui me rend fou…- il m'imita, toujours en me dévorant la bouche- la plus aimante... généreuse... vaillante... bellissime… Je t'aime, et c'est pour cela que je dois refuser…- finit-il, en arrêtant mes mains.

\- Nooon ! S'il te plaît… - je l'observai droit dans les yeux. – Je sais que tu le veux autant que moi…

Le temps d'un instant, sa volonté trembla. Il allait céder, se laisser aller. Il allait s'adonner à notre plus grand plaisir, satisfaire notre besoin commun. Il allait se faire confiance… mais soudain, il se reprit. Ses iris s'assombrirent, et il exhala bruyamment.

\- Je le veux, mais je ne peux pas à ce prix.

\- Amour, je te fais entièrement confiance. La fois dernière tu m'as uniquement blessée, cette fois…

\- …je pourrais te tuer.

Nous nous toisâmes.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus de mal ? Que tu n'aies pas de confiance en toi-même et te culpabilises pour un acte que tu ne commettras jamais.

Je me séparai de lui et allai me coucher dans la chambre, sur un côté du lit. Malheureusement, le bouillis d'hormones et de rage que j'avais dedans ne me permettait pas de m'endormir, mais je savais que, une fois en calme, je serais Knock out.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans la pièce plongée dans le silence. Je m'avouais que ma vie sexuelle, et ma vie de mariée n'étaient pas ce que j'avais prévu. J'étais déçue, plus de la douleur qu'il s'infligeait que de mon désir non satisfait, même si celui-ci me tracassait. Ayant mordu la pomme, comment me retenir plus longtemps ? Et pourquoi Edward pouvait ? N'étais-je donc pas "irrésistible", comme il prétendait ? Et tout ce discours sur la confiance… définitivement, ses mots et ses actions ne concordaient pas. Mais je ne souhaitais pas que mon mariage se déroule comme ça. Et si Edward ne surmontait pas ce problème avec moi, en couple, que dire du reste de nos vies ensemble ?

Je croyais que le sommeil allait m'emporter, mais je me levai finalement, sentant la peau en feu. Je me rafraichis aux toilettes avec l'eau du lavabo, et enlevai mon maquillage. Ça ne changea rien. Je soupirais plusieurs fois. J'étais tellement excitée que je pouvais le sentir. Je sortis et revins dans la chambre.

Mon mari était là, assis sur l'autre côté du lit. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Pardon, Bella. Je veux que tu saches que je te désire intensément, mais…

\- Tais-toi, Edward, C'est bon, j'ai pigé.

\- Bella…

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bella…

Je me couchai et lui tournai le dos, forçant mes yeux à se fermer.

\- Bella, mon amour…

\- …

\- Bella, moi aussi, j'ai pigé. Ce que tu as dit. Jesaisquec'estduretc'estterribledepensercequipourraitt'arrivaemaisjeteprometsd'essayer…

\- Quoi ?- je me retournai, croyant reconnaître le mot « essayer ». - Tu parles trop vite.

\- Je disais que je… que je veux essayer. Que t'as raison, je ne vais pas nous faire souffrir par mes insécurités… qui sont justifiées…- je fis la moue, sachant que c'était vrai- mais quand même… je veux essayer. Je vais y aller doucement, et je veux que tu me dises immédiatement si je te fais mal, d'accord ? Enfin…si tu veux encore coucher avec cet égoïste…

Je fis mine d'y réfléchir, mais je savais que j'allais dire oui : lui, d'habitude si protecteur, lui qui essayait de contrôler chaque aspect de ma vie de peur qu'il ne m'arrive un malheur, avait ouvert son esprit et décidé de nous faire confiance. J'exultais.

\- Oui, je le veux. Prends garde à toi, vampire, je vais te manger…

Et je bondis sur lui.


	3. Sur une femme forte (1)

**SUR UNE FEMME FORTE (1)**

La lumière un peu jaune qui se filtrait par le coin entre les rideaux chatouillait mes yeux. Elle était chaude. J'adorais ça : ça me rappelait Phoenix, la ville désertique et ensoleillée où j'avais grandi. J'y avais souffert, étant la fille d'une mère trop jeune et loufoque dont je devais souvent m'occuper, mais j'y avais été aimée, et si les problèmes devenaient trop grands, j'avais toujours trouvé du réconfort dans sa nature chaude, colorée et mystérieuse. Cependant, sans le savoir, j'y ratais toute chance de rencontrer un vampire. Je souris et touchai mon époux dur et froid, et me sentis heureuse.

\- Bonjour, ma Belle.- me salua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était allongé tout contre moi et me contemplait; je sentais sa température et sa texture contre ma peau, mais grâce à la chaleur tropicale de l'île, je n'avais pas froid.

\- Bonjour, mon amour.- je répondis avec un sourire.

Il me le rendit, et nous échangeâmes un regard complice qui dit tout: notre joie, notre bonheur, notre plaisir et notre amour.

\- Merci pour avoir confiance en moi. – me dit-il de sa voix solennelle.

\- C'est toi-même qu'il faut remercier.

Il rit.

\- C'est vrai, tu sais.- j'insistai.

Il s'approcha de moi et murmurant à mon oreille, me confia :

\- Hier soir a justifié un siècle d'attente.

Et je l'embrassai, et il me rendit le baiser lente et fougueusement.

\- J'ai besoin des choses humaines.- dis-je finalement, en me séparant de lui.

\- Que veux-tu comme petit déjeuner ?

Je lui adressai un sourire amoureux.

\- Des œufs ! Ton omelette d'hier était simplement parfaite, et j'en ai une envie folle. Tu crois que tu peux la refaire ?

\- Bien sûr, ma Bella. – il toucha son front – mémoire de vampire, tu sais.

Je ris.

\- Et avec l'omelette ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… des fruits ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et moi vers la salle d'eau.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, propre et habillée, les cheveux humides avec l'empreinte du peigne, j'allai rejoindre Edward.

\- Mmm, ça a l'air délicieux !- fis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Tout est pour toi.

Il me servit une omelette aussi grande que celle de la veille, et qui sentait aussi merveilleusement bon, ainsi qu'un exubérant mélange de couleurs : une sélection des fruits tropicaux de l'île.

\- Merci.

Il avait possiblement recrée le plat molécule par molécule, mais c'était encore meilleur que le précédent. Et les fruits ! Tant de saveurs que je n'avais jamais connues, de parfums tantôt doux, tantôt acides, dont les jus multicolores emplissaient ma bouche ! Mmmm…

\- Et que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, Edward ?- je lui demandai lorsque j'eus fini.

Il arbora son sourire coquin.

\- J'avais prévu de t'emmener faire de l'escalade – mon expression de dégout à l'idée de grimper une roche escarpée avec mes antécédents sportifs l'amusa.- Mais j'ai plus envie de visiter le mont Bella…

\- Je suis d'accord.- fis-je, sensuelle.

Et nos deux corps collisionnèrent comme par gravité, sans nous donner l'occasion de retourner dans la chambre.

...

Depuis ce jour-là, nous ne sortîmes presque plus du manoir. Nous étions heureux, libres de problèmes, et notre relation était devenue plus solide. Je me réjouissais pour Edward, qui n'était plus terrassé par cette peur de me faire du mal. Et je me réjouissais d'avoir surmonté mes angoisses et accepté de l'épouser. C'était marrant comme je le craignais, le mariage. Ma mère m'avait élevée en me répétant de ne pas commettre ses erreurs : ne pas me marier jeune et avoir un enfant avant de finir la fac, et moi j'avais promis, et commencé à voir le mariage comme l'ennemi n° 1. Pour les enfants, c'était pareil : je les adorais, mais j'imaginais qu'être mère serait une corvée que je serais incapable de mener à bout, une corvée capable de ruiner une relation (comme celle de mes parents)… J'étais un peu soulagée de ne pas devoir faire l'expérience. Je serai une vampire et partagerai l'éternité avec mon Edward…. Bien sûr, ce serait différent : je ne serai plus en danger, j'aurai autant de pouvoir que lui, ou plus, je ne serais plus la proie que tout le monde veut chasser et n'aurai plus jamais à l'attendre revenir sain et sauf d'une bataille…mais surtout… je serai le monstre : soif avant tout, force menaçante, et qui sait quand je pourrais vivre ma relation et ma sexualité normalement ? Chaque jour j'avais moins envie de changer, mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Alors, je ne parlais pas du lendemain, et espérais que notre retour s'oublie encore quelques temps.

Or un jour, je me levai avec la nausée.

\- Bella ? – la voix angoissée de mon époux me poursuivit quand je courus aux toilettes subitement.- Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre : je levai la cuvette des toilettes et vidai mon estomac. Il saurait bientôt ce qui se passait.

Comme je n'avais pas fermé la porte, il entra. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de voir ça, et même si je ressentais de la honte, j'avais appris à accepter qu'avoir de dégoutants besoins humains qu'Edward n'avait pas faisaient partie du lot de différences que nous devions accepter. Cependant, il serait préoccupé, et je détestais lui provoquer de l'angoisse...

Finalement, Edward m'aida à me lever et me rincer la bouche.

\- Merci - je murmurai.

Il m'entoura de ses bras.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que j'ai un estomac sensible.

Nous nous regardâmes, la préoccupation luisait dans ses yeux. J'essayai de l'en détourner.

\- Je crois que prendre de l'air me ferait du bien. – je dis.

Pas très rassuré, il sortit avec moi pour une petite randonnée.

Le paysage vibrant de couleurs de l'Ile réussit à me relaxer. Nous marchâmes le long du ruisseau, autour des grands arbres. La nature était tout simplement merveilleuse.

\- Ca va mieux ?- me demanda mon époux à un moment.

\- Oui. – je lui souris.

Je me sentais comme n'importe quel autre jour: mon malaise était passé aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- N'essaie pas de me cacher les choses pour que je ne sois pas préoccupé. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Je sais. Et c'est vrai, je me sens normale à présent. D'ailleurs, j'ai même un peu faim.

\- Alors, une omelette comme tous les jours ?- il me demanda, coquin.

\- Tous les jours, vraiment ?- je feignis l'innocence, mais je trouvais cela bizarre, moi qui n'avais jamais eu de préférence aussi marquée pour un aliment…

\- Bella, tu ne manges que ça ces dernières semaines.- il me révéla, avec la réprobation que je craignais. Ce n'était donc pas une exagération.

\- C'est que tu les cuisines comme le meilleur des chefs.- j'opinai, pour m'excuser.

Son visage d'adolescent dessina un sourire, et il me reconduisit au manoir, pour me préparer le fameux petit-déjeuner.

Mais en chemin une odeur insupportable me produit de nouvelles arcades.

\- Bella !

Je me redressai.

\- C'est bon, c'est passé. Mais allons loin de ces fleurs rouges…

\- Celles que tu m'as dit que tu aimais lors de notre première randonnée ?

\- Oui, leur odeur m'est insupportable…s'il te plaît, Edward, sortons d'ici…

Confus, il se dépêcha de me prendre dans ses bras et courir (à une vitesse raisonnable) vers le manoir. J'étais confuse aussi, mais mon corps semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Merci, amour.- je le remerciai alors qu'il me déposait délicatement sur notre lit.

\- Ne me remercie pas, Bella. Plutôt explique-moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu m'avais dit que tu adorais le parfum de ces fleurs !

\- Et c'était vrai avant ! Edward, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi.

\- Alors ce n'est pas une maladie normale, ce que tu as.

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas malade…- ma voix sentait le mensonge.

Mon mari ne crut pas un mot :

\- Je veux entendre Carlisle le dire.

J'étais fatiguée par la conversation et le stress, alors je lui proposai :

\- Pas maintenant. Je suis épuisée. Attends quelques heures, et si je ne m'améliore pas, on l'appelle, d'accord ?

\- Tu as dormi treize heures, et c'est encore le matin, Bella. – il remarqua.

\- Et alors ?- je fis, rougissant.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Tu couves quelque chose, c'est sûr.

\- Mais laisse-moi le temps d'aller mieux toute seule... – je baillai.

\- D'accord.- il céda, impuissant.

Je souris, et me laissai aller au sommeil.


	4. Sur une femme forte (2)

**SUR UNE FEMME FORTE (2)**

\- Réponds, Alice, je veux te parler !- je pestai contre le répondeur.

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Alice. Je ne suis pas disponible en ce moment, mais laissez-moi un message et, qui sait, on se parlera peut-être dans le futur ! beeeep.

\- Oh, Alicee ! Réponds-moi, c'est urgent là!

Depuis cinq minutes je l'appelais, avec le même résultat. Et mon temps approchait de sa fin.

Je m'étais réveillée en sortant d'un cauchemar, toute hystérique, pour me retrouver dans un lit de l'Ile Esmé sans Edward, et me souvenir qu'il avait dit quelque chose sur un voyage pour chasser. Et pour la première fois, je remerciai ma fortune : c'était une chance que mon époux ne se trouve pas là et c'était extrêmement important qu'il ne rentre pas avant que je n'ai décidé ce que j'allais faire. Parce que dans mon cauchemar, Edward et moi découvrions que j'étais enceinte. Et alors que je me réjouissais jusqu'aux larmes, il se pétrifiait… Puis, après une conversation avec Carlisle, il préparait notre départ précipité en me disant de me calmer car on allait me faire avorter.

C'était une mauvaise fantaisie que celle de croire qu'Edward réagirait de la sorte alors qu'il avait manifesté si ardemment son désir d'être père, mais lorsque mon bien-être était en jeu, je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable, alors j'avais peur… Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas nier le fait que, dans la réalité aussi, j'étais enceinte.

Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu cette possibilité, et étrangement, alors que normalement je paniquerais et tenterais d'échapper à cette responsabilité, j'étais heureuse. Un bébé. Tout ce qu'Edward avait souhaité, et tout ce que j'aimais mais m'empêchais d'imaginer : quelqu'un pour aimer, pour protéger, pour lui montrer la vie, pour l'accompagner dans chaque étape, pour lui apprendre l'amour, la nature, la bonté, l'art, et tout ce qui vaut la peine de vivre dans ce monde, quelqu'un pour découvrir, pour nourrir d'affection, de nourriture, de connaissances et d'expériences, et qui deviendrait une personne, nouvelle, merveilleuse, et avec une trace de nous. Je comprenais à présent le désir d'Edward, de Rosalie, d'Esmé et de tant d'autres… c'était mien désormais. Je voulais que ce bébé…mon bébé… grandisse et vive, pas ce que mon mari m'imposait de faire dans ce terrible cauchemar. C'est pourquoi j'avais besoin d'Alice, mon amie Alice, Alice la meilleure de toutes, qui avait toujours été de mon côté, même dans les premiers jours de mon amour avec son frère, celle qui m'avait si chaleureusement acceptée et donné la bienvenue dans la famille Cullen, qui avait insisté pour que je sois transformée, qui m'avait accompagnée au péril de sa vie et de celle de son amour pendant la course-poursuite du clan de ce maudit James à Phoenix, qui avait continué de veiller sur moi-même lorsque son frère le lui avait interdit, et qui avait voulu s'assurer elle-même que je n'étais pas morte suite à mon saut de la falaise de La Push, qui avait accepté et fait tout pour que je sauve la vie d'Edward, puis pour nous protéger de l'armée de néophytes de Victoria, qui avait préparé la plus belle des robes pour le plus beau mariage et qui avait, finalement, glissé toute cette lingerie dans ma valise : Alice la géniale, ma meilleure amie. Or, elle ne répondait pas.

\- Aliiiceeeuhhh !- je m'emportais.

\- … Allô ?- une voix douce apparut finalement, et mon espoir remonta.

\- Alice ?

\- Non, Rosalie. C'est bientôt que tu vas comprendre qu'elle n'est pas disponible ?

Aïe. Rosalie la pétasse. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour son antipathie.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas me la passer ? C'est urgent.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Et ben non, figure-toi qu'elle est partie chasser avec Jasper il y a deux jours…

\- Merde !

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai besoin d'Elle, c'est urgent…

\- Il est arrivé un malheur à mon frère ?- elle demanda avec une voix beaucoup moins superficielle.

\- Euh…non…

\- Alors c'est quoi ton urgence ?

\- Je dois parler à Alice uniquement…

Alice était la seule en qui j'avais pleinement confiance. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas être contactée maintenant, il fallait mieux que je fasse une alliée… et après tout, Rosalie, mieux que tous, pourrait me comprendre.

\- Alors ce n'est pas urgent, au rev…

\- Nooon ! Attends, je vais te dire, mais il faut que tu me jures qu'aucun vampire ne peut entendre la conversation.

\- Ils sont tous dehors. Parle.

\- Tu me le jures ? C'est super important…

\- Tu vas parler ou non espèce de…

\- …je suis enceinte.

\- QUOI ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- De ce chien indigène ?

\- De ton frère, imbécile !

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, les vampires ne peuvent pas, j'ai essayé pendant des décennies, et nous n'avons pas de cycles…

\- Mais moi oui. Et apparemment, il a un sperme qui fonctionne…

\- Oh épargne-moi les détails. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de la « grossesse nerveuse » ?

\- La ferme, Rosalie ! – je criais, et commençai à sangloter.- Tu crois que je te le raconterais si je n'étais pas sûre ? Je vomis tout ce que je mange, je dors la moitié de la journée, je ne supporte pas certaines odeurs, je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis avant le mariage, et je te jure que j'ai senti un tout petit choc dans mon utérus…

\- Ok, calme-toi, Bella, calme-toi, respire, respire.

Je fis ce qu'elle me disait, car mes sanglots devenaient si forts qu'ils couvraient mes paroles.

\- Respire, je te crois. Oh mon Dieu, je te crois.

\- Mer…ci Rosalie…

\- T'es enceinte... enceinte... Edward le sait?

\- Non...aide-moi… aide-moi… je ne sais pas… quoi faire…

\- De quoi ? Tu ne vaux pas le garder ? TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE..

\- Mais si !

\- Euh… alors ?

\- J'ai eu un cauchemar dans lequel Edward ne voulait pas que je le garde, comme quoi il serait trop dangereux pour ma santé…

\- Ah, le décérébré…

\- C'est possible, et j'ai peur, Rosalie. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne mon bébé. Vous avez la force, la vitesse, tout pour me faire faire … je ne peux pas lutter seule, j'ai besoin d'une alliée.

\- Tu en as une, et bientôt trois, je te l'assure.

\- Merci, merci, Rosalie….

\- Allez, arrête de chialer, si tu veux t'imposer, ce n'est pas avec des larmes que tu vas le faire.

\- Je sais... sales hormones...

\- Si tu veux lui dire, vas-y, mais ne le laisse pas te toucher avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Ensuite, tu ne seras pas forcée de faire quoi que ce soit, alors tu pourras imposer ta décision. C'est clair ?

\- Clair. À bientôt, Rose, et merci.

\- Bye.

Je reniflai et souris en raccrochant. J'avais le pouvoir, moi aussi. Si une guerre commençait dans la famille Cullen, ce que je ne souhaitais vraiment pas, je pourrais gagner. Et j'allais le faire, car même si humaine, jeune et banale, j'étais une femme forte!


	5. Sur une confidente

**SUR UNE CONFIDENTE**

Il était midi lorsque mon époux fit son apparition dans le manoir. Il avait les yeux dorés, sans cernes, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés par le vent…mais son visage affichait une expression préoccupée. Il vint vers moi.

Je lavais les plats que j'avais utilisés pour mon petit-déjeuner, et sursautai de plaisir et de peur lorsque ses bras m'entourèrent.

\- Bonjour- il chuchota à mon oreille.

L'émotion pour la nouvelle que j'avais pour lui, celle qui changerait pour le mieux nos vies, me coupa le souffle.

Il rit tout bas de ma réaction – je ne comptais plus les fois qu'il m'avait éblouie. Mais cette fois c'était autre chose.

\- Edward - je murmurai, proche de l'évanouissement.

\- Ma belle.

Il se retourna sans se détacher de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Aussitôt, je sentis un petit coup dans mon utérus.

\- Je…dois te dire… - j'avais du mal à faire sortir les mots de ma bouche.

\- Quoi, ma belle ?

Son regard était si intense, et l'émotion me consumait, me noyait, fermait ma gorge : je ne pouvais pas le dire… Et si je le lui montrais ?

Je pris une grande gorgée d'air, et l'expression d'Edward devint plus angoissée.

\- Donne ta main…

Il me tendit une main sans comprendre, et je la guidai pour la poser sur la surface de mon bas-ventre. Nous attendîmes ainsi quelques secondes, immobiles : lui confus, moi défaillante. Puis, un nouveau coup se fit sentir. Je fermai les yeux et agrippai sa main de toutes mes forces, comme s'il s'agissait de notre seul espoir de survie.


End file.
